


seal the net

by ridcom



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Volleyball Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridcom/pseuds/ridcom
Summary: Volleyball practice is always interesting when you're crushing on the outside hitter.Akali flirts with Kai'sa during volleyball practice and gets a little more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	seal the net

Another run-of-the mill practice match. A routine scrimmage, just how Kai’sa likes it. Three on three, the perfect set up for the team to practice their attacks and blocks. Naturally, as setter, Kai’sa is more than content with calling the shots from the back row, but today, she’s front right center. She holds the volleyball gingerly in her fingertips, scanning the court as she silently devises her strategy, gaze falling on the 5’3” firecracker that’s winking at her from the other side of the net.

Akali was a strange one. As team captain, Kai’sa was initially apprehensive about the younger woman snagging the position of outside hitter due to her stature, but Akali has proven time and time again that what she lacks in height, she makes up for in speed, drive, and pure electricity. It never ceases to amaze Kai’sa what heights Akali can leap to when the time calls for it. Aside from being a stellar player, Akali was a dear friend. She was there to support Kai’sa every step of the way when she tore her ACL last year and had to sit an entire season out. She clears her throat, quickly looking away.

“Bokkie! Quit hogging the ball!”

She clears her throat once more, spinning the ball in her fingertips a few times before passing it to her teammate in the back right position. Everyone needs to practice serving. Akali very deliberately, or so Kai’sa thinks, runs the pad of her thumb along her bottom lip before sweeping sweat-drenched bangs back and out of her face. Her cute face, with her stupid slit eyebrow. Kai’sa feels her heart skip a beat, brow furrowing. She’s a little lost in thought as she absentmindedly watches the ball be passed over the net, momentarily forgetting that she’s playing a volleyball match and not just lollygagging. Kai’sa is pulled back to reality in just the nick of time as Akali hits the ball over the net, reflexively spiking it back down with immense force. The satisfying connect of the ball against her palm is so very familiar, so natural.

But the subsequent sound of leather striking skin? Not so much. It all transpires so quickly that Kai’sa barely even sees the ball’s impact with Akali’s face, but the pained shriek and thud of Akali hitting the gym floor leaves little to the imagination. The commotion of the court comes to a halt when Akali drops, as does Kai’sa’s heart as she quickly puts together what just happened. Instinctively, Kai’sa steps to the side to grab a gym towel and water bottle from her bag before making a beeline to where Akali is sat, practically shoving one of their teammates aside to get to her, be it intentionally or not.

“Oh my god.” Kai’sa crouches down next to Akali, who’s holding her face in her hands. “Oh my god, are you okay? I’m so sorry—”

“Nice set dump, Bokkie!”

Akali pulls her hands away from her face, revealing loudly reddening skin around her nose and mouth, accompanied by smeared claret dripping down the lower half of her face and chin. Despite the current state of affairs, she’s still smiling up at Kai’sa.

“Are you alright…?”

“I’m still conscious and I’m pretty sure I have all my teeth, so yeah, I guess!”

Kai’sa lets out a long exhale that’s extinguished by a soft laugh of relief as she helps Akali to her feet. Instructing the rest of the team to take a water break, she leads Akali to the bleachers, sitting her down.

“I really am so sorry, Akali. I wasn’t paying attention.”

She wets the towel with water as she speaks, not taking her eyes off of it.

“Yeah, I know. And that’s not like you at all. You okay?”

Kai’sa is silent for a few moments, then begins gently wiping away the red from Akali’s nose. Akali hisses quietly, but toughs it out and manages to only squirm a little.

“… Yes. I was just distracted. Hold that there until the bleeding stops.”

Kai’sa presses the damp towel to Akali’s nose, who gives a soft honking noise in protest but ultimately obliges. She stares at Kai’sa, almost smug. Kai’sa attempts to hold the gaze but can feel her cheeks begin to heat up ever so slightly; she knows that Akali most likely knows exactly why she faltered. Akali has always been the kind of person who is far more perceptive than she appears. She notices a small abrasion on Akali’s nose, getting up to return to her bag to fetch a bandage.

Her head is spinning as she digs through her gym bag, retrieving a box of bandaids. Kai’sa glances back up at Akali, who’s swinging her legs on the bleachers, thankfully still holding pressure to her nose. It’s a little unfair, how endearing Akali is. Kai’sa returns to Akali’s side, cleaning up the rest of her face before gently sticking the bandaid across her nose.

“Thanks, Bokkie! Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Was it me that made you screw up?”

“… Maybe…”

Kai’sa has to look away as Akali laughs. It’s such a dopey laugh, disjointed in all the right places.

“Sorry. I’ll stop winking at you during practice.”

Please don’t, Kai’sa finds herself wanting to say, but quickly swallows those words back down and instead decides to evade that comment entirely.

“You should sit the rest of practice out. That was a hard hit you took.”

“I’ll be okay, Bokkie. I’m tougher than I look! I bounce like a ball,” Akali jests as she hops back to her feet.

“Well… okay…”

Kai’sa can feel her brain shutting down as Akali places a hand on her cheek, leaning up. Warm lips meet the corner of her own, Kai’sa feeling her entire face radiating burning heat. As quickly as they were placed, Akali’s lips are gone, and Kai’sa is left staring down at Akali, gazing back up at her with a grin.

“Thanks for patching me up, Bokkie!”

Akali pats Kai’sa cheek a few times before pulling her hand away and jogging back out on to the court. Kai’sa brings her hand up to feel at the spot Akali’s lips had been resting on. It takes her several minutes of staring blankly at the bleachers to make a full recovery, enough to return to practice as well. The rest of practice that day rolls by uneventfully, Kai’sa almost finding herself a little disappointed at the lack of further winks and smiles from Akali.

She decides that she’ll ask Akali if she’d like to get a coffee with her some time.


End file.
